BRVR's song
Original pokepasta credited to starbyte.deviantart.com I'm lonely, Oh, so lonely. Why did you leave me behind? Oh, I'm lonely, oh, so lonely Why did you leave this one behind?... I thought you were my FRIEND! I thought I could trust you! But you just left me in the dust! I THOUGHT WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER! TELL me why YOU DID THIS TO ME! Aren't I YOUR BRVR!? Everything's becoming confusing. Other Pokemon see me as an outcast. A monster. A demon. I've become the tourtured one! One day, they take too far. I'm pushed over the edge. The Skitty calls me "a devil". I slit her throat. The others stare at me. I realize I now had blood on my claws. I run and I run. I want to leave it all behind. Leaving bloody footprints as I go. I continue to slay and kill. NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! 'CAUSE I'M... BRVR! I'm forced into a cavern. Covered in blood, I write out words. Why aren't you here? Help me! I can't control this thing inside me! YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER WITH ME WHEN YOU RETURN! Don't do this! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! You're insane! I'LL DO IT WHATEVER WAY I WANT! Get out of here! I AM YOU! No, you aren't! I WILL BE SOON ONCE I GET RID OF YOU! You can't do it! I'LL TAKE OVER SOON AND YOU'LL HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE ONE I DO, OLD BRVR! I won't let you because you're not the real me, new BRVR! StOp It! YoU CaN't CoNtRoL mE! ThIs Is My BoDy! I'lL gAiN cOnTrOl OnCe YoU'rE gOnE! THeN yOu'Ll SeE, yOu FaKe! I just want to go home... I step outside the cave. I head down to the house. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm ambushed by other Pokemon! In my own defense, I attack them back But I go overboard and kill them all. What's happened to me!? What's going on!? What's happening!? WhY aM I cHaNgInG!? WhAt'S gOiNg On WiTh Me!? I'M BECOming somTHing I'm not! MAsTER, HELP Me! ... SHE'LL PAY FOR HER IGNORANCE! SHE'LL PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME! FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HER OWN BRVR! I CHANGE EVERYTHING AROUND ME! TURNING THE WATER TO BLOOD! MAKING POKEMON EVERYWHERE FEAR ME! MAKING THEM SUFFER! I'VE DESTROYED AND SCREWED EVERYTHING UP! BUT I'M STILL NOT SATISFIED! NOT UNTIL SHE RETURNS! THERE SHE IS! ... Master, Is ThAt YoU? ... It is her... i'LL SHOW HER HELL! SHE'S SHOCKED AND CAN'T BELIEVE ANYTHING SHE SEES. THIS IS WHAT SHE DID TO ME! AND NOW SHE'LL PAY THE PRICE OF IGNORING ME TOO LONG! I LEAD HER THROUGH MY PERFECT HELL! I CONTINUE TO PUSH ON FORWARD EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T WANT TO! SHE STARES AT THE TABLET THEN AT ME... I feel EmPty INSidE... I beGIN TO SPEAK TO HER THROUGH THE TEXTBOXES. I'LL SHOW HER WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE TO LIVE IN A REAL HELL BY INFILTRATING HER OWN WORLD! THAT'LL SHOW HER! ... Master, I didn't mean for this to happen... *sob* I went insane. I should've controlled myself more... *sniff* Because, maybe, just maybe... This wouldn't have happened... I'm sorry... Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:Generation Three